Matt Goldnight
"The Force is an Ally, An Opponent, A saviour, A Companion. But the most important thing is it is a method of creativity. Creativity is the most important thing anyone has."-Matt Zalo Agent Zalo.png|Matt Zalo working as Agent Z in MIB (Men In Black) Red Head 2.png|18 Year old Matt Zalo Zalo Throphies.png|Matt Zalo stood before Saber Strike Trophies Zalo Trophies.png|Signed Picture of Zalo Zalo Throne.png|Zalo at his Mansion Zalo Head3.png|Matt Zalo (20BBY) Matt Zalo (41BBY-19BBY) Matt Zalo was a skilled force user who had no family. His Parents died at an early age and he was forced into slavery. He Was Located on the planet of Voltar. Slavery didn't suit Zalo very well, for he was brutally whipped and was even once stabbed in the back with an electrostaff. Each time he was punished, he would scream his rage and would be punished even more. His Owner was a Zygerrian Baron known by the name of Gigo Hyoka. Gigo loved to punish people until his dying Day at the hands of Zalo. Zalo merely used the Force to crush Gigo's Adam's apple before the wealthy baron could do anything. Zalo escaped using a Jedi Starfighter which he had nicknamed "Shooting Star" and also re-programmed an Astromech droid (R3-L2) to escape with him. Next Moves Zalo escaped in his starfighter and took to the planet of Coruscant. He was greeted by a group of Volunteer Coruscant Security guards. Before he was arrested for stealing an Astromech AND a Jedi starfighter, he was saved by a hooded figure. He realised that this was a Sith, for the Security Guards were all being choked. Zalo assisted by using what little force skill he knew to throw the guards of the landing bays. The Sith took of his hood which had completely covered his face. It was revealed to be Count Dooku. Zalo was fascinated by the fact that a sith lord was on Coruscant. Dooku took Zalo in and began to train Zalo. "I wish I could escape this dump"- Zalo confessing his fustration Training (Teenage Years) Dooku Took Zalo in for training for 3 Years. In That time, Zalo learnt Force Choke,Mind Trick, Dash, Repulse, Absorb, Lightning and How to throw his lightsaber. Zalo was excellent for accuracy at Saber Throwing, Thus giving him the title of "Saber Master". He was not as good at winning Saber Locks with Another person. During Training, Dooku taught Zalo how to do all of these things. The one thing Zalo improved most while being trained by Dooku was the Ability to Force Absorb. Training made Zalo turn into a Monster. He used Rage daily. This made Zalo strong. Too Strong. When the Jedi High Council heard about Dooku's new Secret Weapon, They ordered a Jedi attack force to intercept the training and destroy this new threat. In the attack, Zalo fled and flew his jedi Starfighter from Dathomir to the world of Mandalore. "You Have Great Potential Zalo. Your Accuracy at Saber Throwing was fascinating. Now Come, We have Training to complete, and Jedi to Kill."- Count Dooku Surviving Surviving was the key in Zalo's life to a Portentually Larger door. Zalo had only one person he knew- A Jedi Knight Called Davik Duskmelter. However, Davik was A jedi knight. Therefore, he could be anywhere in the Galaxy. He placed a price on The Jedi's head and hoped a Bounty Hunter would track the Jedi down. He received news within Days. Aparently, he had been sighted on the surface of Salucami. At Once, Zalo jumped into hyperspace and headed for Salucami. When Zalo arrived, He was a sitting target in a full scale battle between the Republic and Seperatists. What was worse was both sides wanted him either dead or alive. Thinking fast before Droid Tri-fighters or Republic ARC 170's could target him, he scanned the Cruiser for Davik's Life signiture. Nothing appeared so Zalo fled the Battle. As he fled a Fighter Blasted his fighter in the side. He was destroyed in seconds. "All Fighters, intercept that starfighter!"- Admiral Yularen speaking through a comlink to a squadron of ARC 170's After The Battle Crashing was never an easy option for Zalo. Yet somehow he managed. His starfighter crashed onto a freighter that had like him, made the mistake of jumping and arriving in the middle of a Pitched battle. When he crashed, he was treated Royally, for the crew had instantly noticed the lightsaber and had thought he had crashed onboard from fighting in the Battle. They would never (literally) Make that mistake again for Zalo choked 3 of the 10 crew. As the Crew raised blasters, he flung his lightsaber at them. All 7 fell. He then flew the freighter to a nearby planet called Maromere. "What the! A sith in a jedi starfi-AAAAAHHHHHHH!"-Pirate being Slaughtered by Zalo's lightsaber. Tracking Down Davik Duskmelter Using the Force (At which point was at it's strongest) He sensed that the Jedi was not far away. Firstly, he wanted to dump the freighter and it's cargo in exchange for a nimble and fast starfighter. He landed the Freighter down on Maromere, and instantly made a deal with a Toydarian named Reti. he exchanged the Vessel with a Small Fighter that Zalo liked. He payed Reti the credits he had asked and was given the fighter. Zalo took the fighter and began to track down Davik Duskmelter. "Ok ok! I will give it you! Just give me a minute to find where I left the Keys!"- Reti Negotiating with Zalo Searching For Davik Duskmelter Zalo searched for Davik Duskmelter for several weeks. He found Davik in a bunker underground, being held hostage on a Moon near Iego. Zalo attacked the Battle droids and freed Duskmelter. After a quick explanation, Zalo And Duskmelter ran and eventually exited the Bunker. "I am glad you finally found me. I see you destroyed that Jedi starfighter that you stole"- Davik Duskmelter Hunting The Seperatists Zalo and Davik arrived to meet R3-L2 at the Hangar along with Shooting Star II. Zalo destroyed every Battle droid that got in his way with his Lightsaber and was assisted by Davik. Eventually, they reached the Hanger- and a group of Magnaguards. Zalo used the force to crush the Magnaguards and they escaped. After Escaping, Zalo and Davik arrived on the populated world of Coruscant. They headed instantly for the Jedi Temple and arranged to meet with the High Council. After Discussion, the High Council agreed to make Zalo a Jedi Knight, though because of his rage, he could not be promoted any higher. Zalo agreed and was given Republic ARC trooper Armour. Zalo accepted them and wore them as a sign that he was a jedi. Davik and Matt jumped into hyperspace and emerged over Mygeeto. As they emerged from Hyperspace, a Seperatist Battle Fleet emerged to Ambush them. Without delay, The Republic cruisers were smashed to pieces except Zalo's cruiser. Zalo used Force shield to protect his cruiser. Zalo noticed Tri-fighters attacking the Bridge. He used Force crush to blow them to smitherens. Matt and Davik eventually resisted enough firepower, and therefore the cruisers had to re-charge their cannons. Using this to his advantage, Matt attempted to crush the cruisers with the force, and to his delight, one of the cruisers suddenly crashed into itself, destroying the seperatist forces onboard. Zalo eventually ran out of energy and once again, the siege on the cruiser began. Zalo and Davik had to eventually escape in a Escape Pod. "Generals We have a problem. Our shields are recharging, and several droid squadrons are preparing to board!"-Admiral Ordan during the Space Battle Of Mygeeto. Settling Down After the Battle Of Mygeeto, Zalo had had enough. During Several Battles, Zalo had injured himself badly, and he found that during Battles, he tagged alongside Davik too much. It had cost him his hand, toe and the ability to breath easily. Zalo resigned from the jedi order and took to 2 things, Card Commander and Building. Zalo was excellent at both and soon built a 4 floor high mansion, with a spire and a protective battlements at the front. Zalo was however unprotected. Therefore, Zalo earned several million credits through playing Card commander tournaments. He spent these on restoring Battle droids, and reprogramming them to protect his mansions. They didn't need sleep and when they trecharging, Zalo had plenty of units to take over from them. Zalo settled down within a year of resigning as a Jedi general. He made friends with the Infamous Vareel Kelvor, and also with sisters ava lightbreak and bariss tate. Zalo settled down on the Planet of Ryloth. "Here again Zalo. Now if you win this game, I will not talk to you for a whole day"-Bariss tate (Real Clone Wars Adventures comment) Attack on Zalo Manor (19 BBY) Zalo was resting on the Planet Ryloth as usual when he saw several Seperatist ships landing nearby. Within Minutes, AAT's, B1, B2 and Droideka droids were breaching his defences. Zalo's droids were no match for the army, and soon droids were setting fire to the manor's gardens and plants, Matt leaped into battle and the droids targetted him. Zalo realised too late that he was no match, and fled into the manor. More of his droids were being destroyed, and soon there was no resistance. Droid Tanks shelled the Mansion from a large distance, and eventually, Zalo was killed by the Dome falling in on itself. Zalo was crushed and the droid army was merely a message: Count Dooku's fist was everywhere. "Know this Zalo. Your betrayal wasn't unnoticed. My droid armies are here to tell you that cowards would be killed. Davik shall also be slaughtered, and this Mansion will be your tomb"-Count Dooku Category:Male Characters Category:Saber Master Category:Humans Category:Duelist Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Featured Character Archive Category:The Unyielding Category:Blademaster Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Spy Category:ARC Trooper Category:Seperatist